Living, Laughing, Loving
by LizzieBeth91
Summary: The missing 19 years told from the perspectives of Ron and Hermione. Starting just after the battle and coninuing on.
1. I Hate To Say

**Words I Hate To Say…**

"_**Here comes the rain again; falling from the stars,**_

_**Drenched in my pain again; becoming who we are,**_

_**As my memory rests; it never forgets what I lost."**_

_**-Green Day, 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' **_

"_Harry?" said Hermione in a rather terrified voice._

_No answer, just a grunt. She moved closer to the shape in the bed in front of her._

"_Harry? It's time to go."_

"_I'm not going" he said, like a disgruntled child. At least he was finally speaking again; they were making progress._

"_You have to; you'll regret it forever if you don't."_

_The shape in the bed shifted, sitting up to face her and she studied the face in front of her for any sign of her best friend. The eyes were still green, but red around the edges, the hair unwashed and unkempt. But somewhere in there was Harry James Potter, she just needed to find him._

"_Hermione. It's quite simple. I'm. Not. Going" was all he said before rolling over and (she assumed) going back to sleep._

_She sighed, gave it up as a bad job and returned to the common room where Ron and Ginny waited. _

"_No luck?" Ginny whispered. Hermione merely shook her head._

"_I tried to warn you, you know" Ron said. Hermione and Ginny both shot him a stop-talking-right-now look. Not surprisingly, he shut up fast. He put an arm around both of them, walking towards the door. Before they reached it however, they heard a familiar voice calling out to them- albeit quietly. They wisely decided not to say anything as Harry caught up with them, dressed in classic funeral black. Ron relinquished his sister to his best friend and they quietly walked out into the sunshine for the funeral service of Albus Dumbledore. _

Hermione Granger sighed as she looked around the Great Hall. It had been less than a year since Dumbledore's funeral, and now the wizarding community was trying to find a way to say goodbye yet again. The dead lay around her, some she recognised. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley and (oh, how her heart broke, how much it hurt) Colin Creevey. Others, she vaguely knew, had seen them in passing in the halls. Each still, peaceful face broke her heart, the ceiling matched her mood, dark, rain pouring, but you could still see the twinkling of the stars. To her, each twinkling dot seemed to represent hope. It represented every one of her friends and family that had survived. It had been three hours since she, Harry and Ron had spoken to Dumbledore. Harry had since retreated to bed, Ron joined his family at Ginny's bedside and she was left wandering the castle. Her bones ached, she felt like curling into a ball and sleeping, but knew she wouldn't get anywhere doing that. Just nightmares, so she wandered, surveying the damage.

The Owlery would have to be rebuilt, as would Hagrid's hut and the North Tower. She'd overheard several students claiming that the Hufflepuff common room had been destroyed, but was unsure having never been inside and not knowing where it was located.

She checked the kitchens, where she found the house elves treating their wounded, and mourning their dead. She'd left quickly after coming across the still bodies of Kreacher and Winky. She'd continued walking, avoiding going outside (Merlin knows what was out there), eventually finding herself in the Hall, where she realized she'd been standing for the past 20 minutes, staring at the sky as if she'd never seen rain or stars before. She walked through the bodies searching each face for the one she was looking for. Finally, the face of Fred Weasley loomed out the darkness.

They were alone in the hall, with only the distant stars and the glow of the torches around the wall. She knelt, taking his hand in hers.

"Hi. It's me, Hermione. I don't know why I'm here really. I just got the sense that you shouldn't be alone tonight. No one should be alone tonight" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Oh Fred, I didn't want you to die. I didn't want anyone to die. What are we going to do? George isn't speaking to anyone, Harry won't get himself checked out, and Ginny's falling to pieces. We're lost, and I can't begin to figure out where to start looking" she continued.

Tears began streaming down her cheeks, and she collapsed onto him, landing in the exact place that Arthur Weasley found her the next morning. He lifted her into his arms, and carried her up seven floors to place her in a warm bed next to Harry's. Then, he went downstairs in an effort to comfort his wife.

Ronald Weasley sat in a hard backed chair between his two best friends. Harry, to his left tossed and turned, shouting nonsense, while Hermione cried even as she dreamed. He wanted to do something, anything to help them but found he couldn't. Instead, he turned and left the room, walking down to the Great Hall where he bypassed his brother's body, again wishing he could do something, anything for his parents, his siblings, George.

George hadn't moved since they went to see Ginny. The battle had taken a lot out of her, Madam Pomfrey had told them. They weren't sure if she'd wake up. George, suffering enough, had gone dead silent. He now sat beside her, silent but sturdy, clutching his little sister's hand, willing her to wake up. Not just for him, Ron knew, but for Fred as well.

He passed Neville and Luna, sitting over the body of Colin Creevey. Tonks and Lupin, waiting for someone, anyone, to come and claim them. He wondered if anyone had told Andromeda yet. Finally, he reached the raised platform, finding himself face to face with Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me miss. I'm here to help with the wounded, if you want me."

"Mr. Weasley, really, you should be with your family."

"Please, I need to help. I can't help them. I need to help someone."

She studied his face, her eyes a mix of sorrow and pity then handed him a bottle of dittany and pointing him to his first patient.

Hours later, his father came running to him.

"It's Harry, he's woken up and is asking for you."

Without a word, he handed the bottle to McGonagall and took off at a run, bursting into the dormitory to find Harry sitting up with Hermione on one side of his bed, and Ginny perched on the other. Ginny still looked weak, and confirmed this when she spoke.

"I only woke up two hours ago, Madam Pomfrey only let me out to see Harry. He said he needed to speak to me."

Ron nodded, not really understanding, until Hermione stood, and gestured to him to help Harry out of bed. She supported Ginny and together they all shuffled the long walk to the Headmaster's office.

Inside, waiting for them, were Kingsley Shacklebolt, Flitwick, McGonagall, his parents, brothers (minus George, who must have returned to Fred), Fleur, Neville and Luna. They had saved a couch for the four of them, but there was only room for Harry and the two girls. Ron, instead opted for the arm, next to Hermione.

"Is this everyone?" Kingsley asked then, after a nod from the room "then, let us begin. I've asked you all up here to discuss what has happened over the past year."

"Kingsley, surely this can wai-" McGonagall started saying, but he cut her off.

"I'm afraid not Minerva. It might hurt less to discuss this later, but it is imperative that we understand what has happened, while it is still fresh in our minds. We need to know exactly what has happened, so that we can ensure it never happens again. If this discussion will disturb you Molly, or you Arthur, or anyone in this room, please feel free to leave. I won't, I refuse to force you to talk if you don't want to."

Nobody left, but his speech did earn a 'well said' from the portrait of Armando Dipped and a 'couldn't have said it better myself' from Dumbledore's. Looking heartened, he continued.

"I think we shall begin with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The rest of us have a vague idea of what each other were doing."

And so the trio talked, taking turns, interjecting when someone had forgotten something. Tears streamed down Hermione's face, and Ron felt them on his own. Once they'd finished, there was silence in the room, only to be broken by Arthur, who was looking up Dumbledore's portrait (the subject of which had left the painting as they told their story).

"DUMBLEDORE! Get back here and face me like a man, you coward!"

"Dad" said five voices warningly around the room.

"Arthur" said another four, but it was Flitwick's that continued

"Arthur, stay calm. He's dead. There's nothing you can do to him."

"I can yell at him. And I plan to. DUMBLEDORE!!!!!"

"Arthur, really" said McGonagall, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'll keep yelling till you get back here and face us!!!!!!!"

"Arthur….." said Kingsley.

"DUMBLEDORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dad…" came the five voices.

Neville, Luna, Hermione and Harry were watching the scene in amazement. They were, so far, the only ones who hadn't spoken. Except, Ron realised, for his mother. Molly Weasley sat next to her husband, staring not at the empty portrait, nor at Arthur, but at Harry, Ron and Hermione. She looked she was resisting the urge to run over to them.

"Albus Percival Brian Sulfuric Dumbledore!" she suddenly shouted "get back here now!"

"Wow Mum, did you just middle name Dumbledore?" Charlie asked, looking very much like he was trying not to burst out laughing.

To Ron's amazement, it worked, Dumbledore slinked back into the frame looking rather shame faced. There was silence for several moments, both of his parent's waiting for the other to start.

"Arthur? What are you waiting for?" Molly finally asked "you wanted Dumbledore, you got Dumbledore."

Dumbledore visibly relaxed when he realised that he'd be getting an earful from only Arthur. Big mistake.

"WELL? WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE? AND IT BETTER BE A BLOODY GOOD ONE!"

"Excuse for what?"

"FOR PUTTING THREE TEENAGERS IN MORTAL PERIL FOR A BLOODY YEAR. THEY ALMOST GOT KILLED I DON'T NOW HOW MANY TIMES."

"Seven" said Molly's voice, unusually quiet "seven times Arthur. That's seven times my sons and daughter never came home. Seven times that we would have found ourselves always wondering what had happened. And then, they get through it all, they manage not to get killed, only to find out that it doesn't matter? That Harry has to die anyway? That they have to fight, after they spent a whole year doing just that, that they have to fight and watch as all around them, the people they love fall?"

If possible, Molly's quiet questioning seemed to scare the room more than Arthur's anger.

"Molly, I am truly sorry. You must understand, Ronald had a choice, he didn't have to go."

"He went to be with Hermione and Harry."

"Hermione didn't have to go either, only Harry."

There was silence for a few minutes, Dumbledore seemed to realise that he'd said the wrong thing about ten seconds after he said it.

"And that's meant to make it all better? They're my children as well Albus. Don't pretend to me that you didn't know that they'd go. Never try to pretend that you thought otherwise. You almost got my children killed seven times, because they had to keep it all a secret. I've fought in this war, I've given up a lot to this cause. I lost my brothers, my friends. I've lost a child, I almost lost all of them. I deserve an explanation. A reason why we should all forgive you."

"Molly, I have no explanation. I also, care deeply about them all, about you. Every loss sustained last night and the nights before, have broken my heart as much as yours."

"How dare you" said Percy suddenly. He moved out of the corner where he'd been half hidden in the darkness, and Ron saw that he too had been crying, but now his face was twisted in anger.

"How dare you pretend to know what she's thinking, what she's feeling. You'll never know. You'll never understand. You've never sat, waiting for news of your missing son. You've never waited for your other son to come back. You've never stood in battle, unsure of your loved ones, hoping, praying that they're all right. You don't know what it's like to lose a son, none of us do but them, and so don't you dare pretend to understand their pain."

"Perce. Stop" said Bill, placing a hand on his brother's arm, which he shook off.

"No I will not stop. He's to blame! He's the reason I left! He told me to!"

There were many gasps all around the room. Dumbledore looked- if it were possible- even more ashamed of himself.

"He made me leave, made me hate myself for 3 years! It was always the wrong time to come back! There was always more work to be done! More and more and more until it was too late! I came back, and Fred died! He died and he never knew that I loved him. He died not knowing Bill. He died, he's de-" his words drowned in his sobs, as he collapsed into Bill's arms. The room remained quiet for several minutes, then Luna spoke.

"If you'd like Minister, we'll explain what's happened at Hogwarts this year, while everyone calms down."

"Thank you Miss Lovegood, but I think I was wrong to do this so soon. Another time I believe" Kingsley responded.

As they all stood to leave, Bill and Charlie half carrying Percy, Ron helping Ginny, Kingsley called Hermione and Harry back.

"I know this is a hard task to ask of the two of you, after the year you've had, but could you please document the casualties here in the castle? I can ask someone else if you'd prefer."

"No. We can do it. We'd like to. I'll make a list of the injured as well if you'd like" was Hermione's answer.

"I would be most grateful Miss Granger."

And so they turned and left the office, ready to face the daunting task ahead of them.

When they reached the main group, Neville leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"Are you and Ron together now?"

"Yes."

"I hate to say I told you so….but that's not true. I love getting the chance."

**A/N: **Thoughts? Queries? Anyone? Bueller? Anyone? Let me know by pressing the little button below. Yes, we will hear Percy's story soon. I promise. I hope you all like it anyway.


	2. I Won't Let You Leave

**I Won't Let You Leave…**

"_**Here I am, at the end of me; trying to hold to what I can't see,**_

_**I forgot how to hope; this night's been so long,**_

_**I cling to your promise; there will be a dawn"**_

_**-Superchick 'Beauty from Pain'**_

_Ron Weasley knows that there are many places he should be at this moment, but he finds himself turning away from all of them. He climbs the flight of stairs to the hospital wing. He should go to Harry, comfort him. He should take care of Ginny, like he promised his mother he would. He should take care of himself, like he promised Hermione he would. But he can't. She still hasn't woken up, so he has to be there. Madam Pomfrey doesn't even look around as he enters and walks towards her. If you didn't know better, you'd swear she was sleeping. He sits in the rickety, worn out chair beside the bed and smiles._

"_Mione? Come on, it's time to wake up. You'll miss exams."_

_As always, she doesn't move. The Grangers have been told. His mother is with them now, bringing them here. This is his last ditch attempt before they send her to St. Mungos._

"_Mione? Please? Wake up. I need you to wake up. I don't know what to do for Harry. I don't know what I'm meant to do. Please."_

_Then, the Grangers enter, seemingly unable to stand at the sight of their daughter. Ron stands and begins leaving, kissing Hermione's cheek first._

"_I. Love. You" he whispers in her ear, low enough only for Molly (who's closest) to hear. Molly wraps an arm around him as they leave, him hiding his tears._

"_Ronald?" Hermione asks with the voice of an angel, so faint and far off that he looks into the air for her before turning to the bed. _

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione arrive back at the Burrow two days after the battle. There's a layer of dust over everything, the windows haven't been washed and the fires haven't been lit in a month, but still its home. Molly sets about putting things right, Fleur leaping in to help her. Ron half carries his sister up the stairs to her bedroom, while Bill leads George to Percy's. Arthur gets helped into an old armchair by Harry and Hermione stands near the door between the kitchen and living room looking nervous. Charlie walks over and catches Harry before he crashes to the ground from exhaustion and carries him upstairs. Percy wanders in the kitchen door last, looking rather shell shocked. He too, seems out of place, unsure of where to stand, what to say. Grateful for something to do, Hermione walks over to him and leads him to the bathroom. He enters, closing the door behind him.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Molly finds something on the floor that sends her into a hysterical fit. Lying there, twisted and broken is the clock hand labeled 'Fred'. Hermione and Fleur help the sobbing woman to her bed then watch as Arthur follows. The pair curls up together, clutching each other, their grief to difficult to bear alone.

Together, the two girls set the house they love to rights. Neither one speaks; not for the next five hours. They work through the night for the family they love. Then, together they collapse onto the soft threadbare couches in the living room.

Its many days before the inhabitants of the Burrow become functioning human beings again. Once they have, they face the most daunting task they can imagine. Ron climbs the stairs to the girls' room the night before Fred's funeral, a sense of dread boiling in his stomach. When he enters the room, the girls are talking quietly while setting out what can only be described as funeral clothes. Simple black dresses, tights and heels. Ginny looks up as he clears his throat.

"Does this mean Harry's alone?" she asks, leaving abruptly as he nods. There's an awkward silence in the room, causing Ron to fill it with awkward conversation.

"I take you got the message about dress robes?"

Earlier that day, George had announced that nobody was to wear dress robes, as Fred would have wanted them to be comfortable. There had been a mad dash to get the message around to their friends, solved when Fleur (of all people) suggested using the DA coins.

Hermione merely displayed her disdain for his question with a withering look.

"Ok, I deserved that' he whispered, sitting on the bed beside her "I actually came in here to-"

"It doesn't matter why you came in. You're here."

She lay down, placing her head in his lap. There the pair stayed until Ginny returned an hour later. Neither one spoke, neither one moved, they just stayed together.

The next morning was cruelly fresh and sunny. Hermione took her place in the second row, just behind the Weasleys. She held tight to Harry's hand on one side and Fleur's on the other. Fleur's family was also in this row, as were Neville, Luna and Hagrid. Hermione found herself concentrating not on the speech made by the ministry wizard all about _'great sacrifices' _and _'noble gifts to the community'_ (words she's heard at every funeral of the last week)but on Ginny's hair just in front of her, pulled into a neat braid. Surprising everyone but Hermione, George stands and takes the podium. He unfolds a piece of paper, and begins to read the words he'd copied so carefully the night before from Hermione's poetry book.

"Stop all the clocks, cut off the phone,

Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,

Silence the pianos and with muffled drum,

Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come,

Let aero planes circle, moaning overhead,

Scribbling on the sky the message 'He Is Dead',

Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,

Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves,

He was my North, my South, my East and West,

My working week and my Sunday rest,

My moon, my midnight, my talk, my song,

I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong,

The stars are not wanted now: put out every one,

Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun,

Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood,

For nothing now can ever come to any good"

There's silence after George speaks, the only sound is that of 20 people crying. Percy eventually stands and helps his little brother to his seat. Then, Arthur stands and on shaky legs, reaches the podium.

'Fred Weasley bravely gave his life to make the world a better place for those he loved. He was a bright, funny, loyal and courageous young man, and will be sorely missed in the wizarding community. We will all have a different way of remembering Fred, whether it is the numerous pranks with his twin brother George, or the loyal way he watched out for his family, especially his youngest brother Ron and sister Ginny. Not to forget the quiet moments spent with he brother Percy, or the one on one Qudditch matches with Charlie. Or the way he welcomed his oldest brother Bill's wife Fleur into the family with open arms. But the moment that everyone will remember as his shining moment will always be the moment that he walked into his old school willing to give his all to defeat the darkest wizard he could ever imagine. He had true faith that we would succeed, and succeed we did, although we lost one of our best soldiers during the war. I implore everyone here to have even half as much faith as my son did, so that we can begin again.'

At his words, the Weasleys all stood, Fleur, Harry and Hermione with them. They walked forward to the small hole containing Fred's coffin. It was there that they paired up. Ginny was first, tipping a small handful of dirt over her brother, Harry next then turning to comfort her. Ron and Hermione went together, arms around each other, letting go at the same time. Percy and Charlie together, whispering goodbye, letting go at slightly different times so that there were two thuds instead of one. Bill and Fleur, mirroring Ron and Hermione's movements, Molly and Arthur his tears falling from the tip of his nose to get lost in his wife's hair. Then finally, George steps forward, clutching to his handful for dear life, whispers a sentence that sends all those nearby into floods of tears.

'Goodbye Gred, wherever you are I hope you remember that Forge loves you, and knows why you had to leave.'

Then, raising their wands, Molly, Arthur and George send the dirt into the grave. The tombstone appears, but neither Hermione nor Ron read it, instead they leave the graveyard together with the rest of the family.

Days later, the memorial was revealed at Hogwarts, followed up by a party at the Burrow. The morning after, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry find themselves in the tree house talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

"I'll have to go and get them soon you know." Hermione whispers.

Ginny nods, while the boys just continue to look grave.

"I know. Ron and I have been discussing that" Harry answers, then on seeing the look on her face "what? You think you're the only ones who can have secret conversations?"

"Ha ha, so what have you been discussing?"

"The fact that we want to come with you" Ron interjects before Harry can speak again.

"What? Why?" the two girls demand at once.

"Because I won't leave you again Mione and I won't let you leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you" Ron answers.

"And I can't imagine sending my two best friends to the other side of the world without me a few weeks after a war. Besides, anything to delay having to see the Dursleys again" adds Harry, finishing his comment with a false shudder. Hermione looks heartened, snuggling closer to Ron and taking Harry's hand in hers.

"Oh and I suppose I'm just sit around twiddling my thumbs waiting for my brother, best friend and boyfriend to get back?" demands Ginny. There's silence after her words, none of the others sure of what to say.

"I suppose it shouldn't bother me anymore. I've just spent a whole year doing just that. What's a few more weeks going to matter?" she eventually mutters angrily.

"Gin, you were, you still are underage" Hermione whispers calmly "trust me, there's no one I'd rather have with me in that situation, you're my best friend. I need you more than you know, but we couldn't take you with us. However, we'll be taking you this time. I've waited to see them for a year. As you said, what's a few more weeks going to do?"

The two girls look at each other in understanding.

"I'm really you're best friend?" Ginny whispers.

"Of course you silly girl. Who did you think it possibly was? Lavender Brown?"

Before the boys can even compute what's going on, the two are crying and hugging each other. Harry looks confused, but Ron- still slightly pink after Hermione's mention of Lavender- just shakes his head.

"Women. They're all mental. Are you two quite done?"

The girls break apart, laughing and nod at him.

"Excellent. Because I've just found a flaw in our plan. What are we going to do about Mum?"

**A/N:** What do you think? Too much? Too little? Absolute rubbish? Let me know! Reviews are always accepted, even if it's not what I want to hear. I was very pleased to get all these great reviews when I opened my email. Yay for library time!


	3. I Never Want To Say Goodbye

**I Never Want To Say Goodbye…**

"_**Oh, I know that I've left you, in places of despair,**_

_**Oh I know that I love you, so please throw down your hair,**_

_**At night I drift without you, and hope I don't wake up,**_

_**Cause waking up without you, is like drinking from an empty cup"**_

_**-Damien Rice, The Animals Were Gone**_

Early one evening, the sun sets over the Burrow, darkening the world around the rickety house. It's beautiful, unusually cool for this time of year and quiet. Well, until two loud, arguing voices break through the peace.

"No! Absolutely not! You aren't going!"

"I'll be of age then!"

"I don't care how old you'll be. You're not going and that's final young lady!"

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to be in danger! I'll be with Ron!"

"About that" Molly whirls to face her youngest son, who if it's possible, shrinks further into the couch he's seated on.

"What makes you think you're going young man?"

"She's his girlfriend!" Ginny shouts at her mother "going to yell at her and Harry next?"

"No, of course I'm not. They aren't my children. I have no right to tell them what to do" Molly states, calming slightly "but I wish they wouldn't leave so soon. I can't bear to have the family separated again, so soon after…"

"They understand that. I'm sure they do, but you can't expect Hermione to wait to see her parents again" says Arthur, from his spot in the bottle green armchair in the corner.

"And you can't expect the others to let her go on her own. Not after what's happened. They're looking out for their own, like we told them to."

Molly seems to deflate visibly in front of them, a small smile playing over her lips.

"Fine. You can go. But _after_ Ginny's birthday and you're to stay in separate rooms."

There's a knock on the door and Bill sticks his head through it.

"Is it all over now? Problem solved?" he enquires, then when they nod shouts over his shoulder "Hey guys! It's safe to come in now!"

They all laugh as Charlie, Fleur, Bill and Percy shuffle in, looking shame faced. They all take comfortable places, kicking each other out of the best spots when they need to. George slips in unnoticed by everyone but Molly. There's dirt on his jumper and face and he avoids all their gazes. Molly sighs, knowing instantly where he's been all this time, but not wanting to say anything. Instead, she stands, walks into the kitchen and begins making dinner, where she's soon joined by Fleur.

"Molly, I hope you do not mind, but Bill and I were hoping to return to Shell Cottage soon. We have been here almost a month already, and while we feel welcome, it's not home."

"Of course I don't mind. Of course you two should go home."

"Thank you. Of course, we will not just disappear off the face of the earth; we will still come and see you."

"I should hope so."

The two women smiled at each other in understanding, then continued making dinner, joined eventually by Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione was greatly heartened by Arthur's referral to her as 'their own' but the argument that afternoon had made her long for her parents even more. It was always her father who put an end to them; he had the same calm, quiet mannerisms as Arthur, while her mother was as fiercely loyal as Molly. She knew, without a doubt that her mother would have killed Bellatrix with her bare hands if she got the chance. She thought this over as she lay in a camp bed on Ginny's floor. As it often had over the past few weeks, her mind went straight to the last conversation she'd had with them.

"_Hermione, please, if everything that you've told us is true, I can't let you go. What if I never see you again?" her mother pleaded._

"_Mum, I promise, you'll see me again, I don't know when and so I won't promise anything, but you will. All I ask is that you let me protect you."_

"_Protect me? How?"_

"_It's a simple charm; it'll make it harder for them to find you."_

"_What charm?" then, when her daughter didn't answer immediately "Hermione, what charm?"_

"_A mem- a memory charm. Then when I come back, I'll reverse it. It's the only way."_

_Her mother sat back down, looking deflated, and Hermione waited for the inevitable question, which surprisingly came from her father instead. _

"_What are we meant to be forgetting?"_

_Hermione looked up, holding her wand tight in her right hand. _

"_Me" she said, in a barely audible whisper. Her mother looked up with a pained expression on her face, while her father nodded._

"_I thought it would be that. When- where, how are we doing this? And what are we going to do? I mean, where are you making us go?"_

"_Now. You'll think you're Monica and Wendell Wilkins ad that your life ambition is to move to Australia. They have no children." she answered. When they stood, she wrapped both arms around them, joining her family in a group for the last time. She raised her wand, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_I'm sorry, I really am" she whispered, and then she broke away, pointing her wand at them._

"_Obliviate" she whispered, then turned and walked out of the house, unable to watch them forget her._

Hermione sighed, and rolled over in her bed. Thinking about them wasn't going to bring them back any sooner. It was only two weeks until Ginny's birthday anyway. They'd decided that in that time they'd clean Privet Drive, Grimmauld Place and help George and Percy get the shop up and running.

The day of Ginny's birthday dawned bright and beautiful; the two girls got dressed in a hurry and ran downstairs to find Ron and Harry standing at the stove next to Molly.

"Ron, Harry, you're cooking?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Uh-oh" laughed Molly "boys, you've been sprung."

"Well, the thing is, we felt bad about the fact that we'd made you cook all the time, so we asked mum to teach us. It was meant to be a surprise." Ron muttered.

"Oh, trust us. It is" was Ginny's answer.

The meal passed in conversation about the boys many disastrous first attempts, who was coming over that night and debating about what presents she'd get. All of it was a veiled attempt to take Hermione's mind off what was coming the next day.

The past two weeks had been the hardest any of them had lived through since the end of the war. Arthur had returned to work, having been newly promoted to the head of the 'Misuse of Muggle Artifacts' office. Percy had rejected all offers for Ministry jobs, instead opting to take George's offer for a spot at the store.

After much debate, Bill and Fleur returned to Gringotts, taking Ron, Harry and Hermione with them to explain why they broke in. The goblins had forgiven them, but they were all on a sort of probation, having to have a goblin guard with them at all times while in the bank.

They received an owl from Kingsley, offering them all positions in the new Ministry, whichever one they wanted, if they wished it. After much internal debate (and verbal, with Molly) Ron and Ginny had decided to join the Aurors, but only after they'd finished school. Hermione was also going back to school, unsure of what she wanted to do when she was finished. Harry had decided to join his friends. Despite his convictions up to this point, he'd decided not to become an Auror having had enough adventure to last him a lifetime.

The two houses were cleaned, ready for people to live in them again. Hermione had found a charm to reverse permanent sticking charms, which they'd used in Grimmauld place to great effect. Mrs. Black was finally gone, down in the basement for good. Ron had suggested burning her, but they'd decided it was too much effort. Slowly but surely, life was returning to normal for the Weasleys.

The day passed them by easily and it was suddenly time for the party. No body had wanted to make a big fuss, least of all Ginny, but Molly had insisted. So, the guests were invited, the house was decorated, they all put happy faces on. While they tried their hardest, everyone felt the absence of Fred too much, and before long the party was over. They all retreated to bed, needing to get up early in the morning in order to get the first Portkey out of England. The ministry had discovered that Monica and Wendell had moved to a suburb called Newfarm in the city of Brisbane. Ginny soon drifted off to sleep, but Hermione stayed awake, searching maps frantically, making sure she'd be able to find her parents in this strange unknown city. The Portkey would be landing them in a place called Kangaroo Point, which was a set of cliffs as far as Hermione could tell. She found herself turning the map this way and that, trying to make sense of the many streets and bridges. Finally, giving up, she went down the hall and tapped on the door to what had once been the twins' bedroom. Percy answered, his hair a bit rumpled, pulling on a t-shirt.

"Hermione? What is it? Is Ginny ok?"

"She's fine. I'm just having trouble understanding this map, and I was hoping you could help."

"Of course, come in won't you."

She entered, purposely not looking at Fred's bed. It hurt to much, to see it empty. Percy gently took the street directory off her, and explained that the paths on the river seemed to be the path that the ferry took. It appeared that they could just get on at Kangaroo Point and continue on to Newfarm Park, then walk across the park to her parents' house.

"Thanks Percy. I couldn't make sense of it. Too many different lines running in every direction under the sun."

"That's ok. Although, you're a pretty smart girl Mione, I suspect there's another reason you came to see me."

"What if they hate me?"

"They won't, they're your parents. They would have forgiven you the minute you told them what was going on."

"I'm sure your parents forgave you before you told them the truth. All they'd ever wanted was to know you loved them. You proved that, by coming back to them."

"Isn't that what all parents want?"

"Yes."

"Then yours will have forgiven you, because you did what you did because you loved them."

Before Percy knows what's hit him, Hermione's thrown her arms around him.

"Thank you Perce. Really."

"It's fine. Now get to bed crazy lady. They won't let you get the Portkey if you look too tired."

The next day, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny stood in front of Kingsley, getting a lecture about international magical cooperation and the statute of secrecy. Then, having assured him that they wouldn't embarrass him, he produced the Portkey. As they each placed a finger on the old teapot, he spoke again.

"Oh, and please try not to rob any banks."

They were yanked out of the office before they could respond, but Ron had something to say as they landed.

"Are we ever going to live that down?"

"Not in this lifetime" was his sister's answer.

They examined their surroundings, having found themselves at the top of a group of cliffs, with a view of a large park across the river, behind which you could see the buildings of the city. Hermione looked around them to get her surroundings and then led them down the street to where there was a set of stairs. As they walked down them, Ron pointed out that people were climbing up the cliff face. All agreed that they must be insane.

After a fair bit of walking, they found themselves in a large area that Hermione informed them was called 'South Bank Parklands'. They decided they'd have to return another day to properly explore the area, and proceeded to find the ferry dock. A helpful group of people about their age pointed them in the right direction; two of them even walked them to the spot. Having boarded the ferry, they each paid for the fare up to Newfarm Park and sat back to enjoy the journey up the river, entertaining themselves by playing 'I Spy'. The game ended abruptly when Ginny had them guessing something beginning with 'D' which wound up being 'dirt, on the windows'. A very annoyed Ron pointed out that it would actually be 'S' for 'Salt'. Then, all too soon for Hermione's liking, they'd arrived at their stop. They disembarked, her reaching for Ron's hand. She knew that all they had to do was walk across the beautiful park they found themselves in, and they'd be outside her parents' house. She found herself unable to take the first step, because surely this was all too easy. They should be harder to find than this. Ron seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I'm sure there's a reason, but we aren't going to hear it standing here Mione."

She nodded and then started across the stretch of grass, stopping in front of a neat, small block of apartments. From the front gate you could just smell the roses growing in the park opposite, a thought that brought tears to her eyes. Some things it seemed, never changed, one of which would be her father's love of roses. She somehow managed to find the strength inside herself to open the gate and knock on the door of number 4.

Ron could hear someone in the house calling out, informing another that there was someone at the door. He put one hand on Hermione's shoulder, and felt Ginny take hold of his other hand. He turned his head to see her and Harry looking rather nervous, his arm around her. Then, he turned back as he heard the door open. A woman about his mother's age stood there, a woman who looked like an older version of Hermione, only with gray eyes, not brown. She looked at her daughter, and gasped raising one hand to her mouth. As if in slow motion she threw her arms around her daughter, who had yet to raise her wand, yet to utter a single incantation.

"Richard!" she cried "oh Richard! She's here! She's back! Richard, it's Hermione! She's ok!"

**A/N:** Surprised? Also, welcome to the definitive guidebook of Brisbane. As this story continues, I shall be showing off more of this lovely city I call home. As always, I beg you to review!


	4. I'll Never Forget You

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating for a while. I have no excuse really. I just hope I still have some loyal fans. So I'm making an effort today to update every story that needs updating.

**I'll Never Forget You**

'_**You're still so young to travel so far,**_

_**Old enough to know who you are,**_

_**Wise enough to carry the scars, **_

_**Without any blame, there's no one to blame'**_

_**-Crowded House, "Distant Sun"**_

"Richard!" she cried "oh Richard! She's here! She's back! Richard, it's Hermione! She's ok!" Jean shouted, throwing her arms around her daughter.

Hermione let out a little gasp as her father appeared at the end of the hall, pausing in disbelief until he caught sight of her. He ran down the hall, sweeping her into his arms and sobbing freely.

"Oh thank god you're ok. Thank god." He repeated, as he dragged her into the house. Ron, Harry and Ginny followed looking as confused as they felt.

About ten minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room, Hermione and her mother drying their tears, Ron looking more confused by the minute.

"So..." he began "I'm not really sure how to ask this, so I'm going to come right out and say it. How did you remember Hermione?"

"I'm not actually sure. We did forget her at first, but then it all started to creep back. I remembered her in doses. Like her first words and brushing her hair" her father answered, setting six cups on the table.

"You mean I made a mistake? I didn't do the spell correctly?" Hermione looked for all the world like she was about to burst into tears again. Ginny quickly put a comforting arm around her, while Ron held her hand. Nobody spoke for several moments, although Richard and Jean smiled at the sight of Ron and Hermione's joined hands. Harry broke the silence, sliding off the couch to look his friend in the eyes.

"I don't think you made a mistake. I don't think you can make an sort of mistake, you're the smartest witch I know" Hermione blushed and looked away from him, tears still running down her face "Mione. Look at me. I think maybe there are some things you can't make people forget, no matter what your intentions were. Like you wouldn't be able to make George forget about Fred, even if it was to save him from the pain. Maybe you're parents remembered you not because the spell didn't work, but because the spell shouldn't have ever worked."

Hermione looked at him, thinking for a few moments before opening her mouth.

"What about the Longbottoms? They don't remember Neville. Surely that would be the same logic."

"But they do" Harry answered "remember his Mum giving him the sweet wrapper? She mightn't remember who he is exactly, but she remembers he's important and that she loves him."

"So it's not my fault?" Hermione whispered. Everyone else shook their heads, causing her to burst into sobs of relief, throwing herself on top of Harry. He awkwardly caught her, patting her back and muttering a few "it's okay" s.

It took another twenty minutes to calm her down properly, then they found themselves back on the couch, Hermione between Harry and Ron holding both their hands, while Ginny perched herself on Harry's lap with her legs dangling over Hermione's.

"So, I know you must be the Ronald we've heard so much about" began Jean, before turning to Harry and Ginny "which would make you Harry, and this lovely girl on your lap has to be Ginny. I'm pleased to see you all sorted yourselves out."

The four blushed at these comments, before Richard began to speak.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to know what has happened in the past year."

The four shared a glance before Ginny began to speak.

"I guess it all started the night of Harry's birthday..."

On and on the story went, swapping narrators occasionally. The Grangers, much like their daughter were wonderful people to tell a story to. They gasped at the right moments, asked questions but not annoying ones.

Two hours later, they had reached the final battle and Ginny, Harry and Hermione had clammed up, unable to continue. Ron took a deep breath before he began.

"There was so much going on, I can't begin to tell you what was happening, I don't know myself. But I do know that at one point we rejoined two of my brothers, Fred and Percy. Percy made a joke, which distracted Fred and next thing we knew a wall had collapsed. I don't remember anything else, it's all I can remember."

Jean placed a hand over her heart and another on his knee. It was all that was needed for him to understand.

Hermione took over to explain the rest, right up until what had led them to this point. Once she had finished, Richard clapped his hands to his knees and stood.

"I think now is a good time for food. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"We figured you would want Hermione here with you, and some time with her, so we figured we'd find somewhere to stay. We've left it a bit late now I think, so would it be too much trouble to stay here tonight?" Ginny answered.

"Nonsense. You'll stay here until we all go home. Save your money for your holiday. You definitely deserve one. Consider it our repayment for bringing our Hermione back safe and sound."

"Now, let's go eat. There's a restaurant walking distance from here called the Purple Olive. I'm sure you'll love it." Jean said, leading the way to the door.

As they left Richard shook his head, chuckling quietly to himself.

"I still find it hard to believe you robbed a bank Hermione"

**A/N:** Anyway, I hope this lived up to the wait. Now to update 'Conversations', 'Kingdoms' and 'Reason'. Please leave me a review. :)


	5. I Want To Go Through Time With You

**You're The One I Want To Go Through Time With**

'_**I want every single soul to know, **_

_**That I love you for what you are,**_

_**So I sound the bells that praise your precious heart'**_

_**-Powderfinger "Burn Your Name"**_

_Three days after the battle, Ron stood at the top of the Hogwarts grounds, watching for a storm cloud to roll in. He knew that inside, they were preparing groups to start repairs. He knew that inside, Harry and Hermione were no doubt looking for him. He wasn't surprised that it was Ginny that found him. She was the only one he'd ever told about this private place, hidden from view by trees. He was surprised that she'd walked all this way barefoot. He opened his arms for a hug, which she walked into. The two of them stood together silently, arms wrapped around each other._

'_I love him you know' she whispered, and Ron didn't even have to ask who she meant._

'_I know' he answered 'he loves you too.'_

'_But if you want me too, I'll stop' she continued. He pulled his hands back, taking hold of her shoulders._

'_Ginevra Molly Weasley, don't you dare do anything of the sort on my account. You love him?' _

_She nodded._

'_Then love him as long as you want to, in any way you want to. I'll just have to suck it up.'_

_She smiled, throwing her arms around his waist again. _

The plates of food had been cleared away, and they were all enjoying dessert, Hermione and Ginny splitting a tiramisu between them. The dinner had passed peacefully, with the group swapping stories. Just as Hermione began to feel a little sleepy, her mother turned to the two Weasleys and Harry.

'Richard and I just want to thank you, for bringing us back our daughter.'

'It's ok. We love her just as much as you' Ginny answered for them.

'She stopped being just my friend a long time ago' Ron told them, his cheeks turning red.

'She's like a sister to me' Harry told them, taking Ginny's hand.

'Me too' Ginny agreed. The Grangers looked extremely happy to hear this.

'Ginny?' Hermione whispered later that night.

'Yeah?' came her friend's sleepy voice.

'I was just wondering, I had a question for you, but it's stupid, so never mind, forget I asked'

'Hermione, what is it? Just tell me so we can get to sleep sometime tonight.'

'I was just wondering, because I've never had anything like it, I wanted to know what it's like to have siblings.'

'Oh' Ginny whispered, before sitting up and turning the light on. She'd seen the other girl's face change when they'd said sister earlier.

'I don't know what to tell you. I grew up with them, so I just take things for granted. Like the way Charlie remembers that I like the purple mug for my tea, or Percy knows that I like roses. Bill always remembers to write to me on the 6th of June, because that was the day my pet cat died. The twins used to wake me up on my birthday with breakfast in bed. They're just the sort of things we do for each other, because we love each other.'

'Ginny? You didn't mention Ron'

'Ron's different. He's never done any one thing. He used to read to me when I was sick you know. Stupid children's books he hated, but he'd read them anyway. He'd always take me if he went for a walk, or he'd use his pocket money to buy us ice cream. He'd take me flying on his broom, because I was too small for my own. Ron's not really a brother, he's my best friend. Even if he doesn't think the same of me.'

On the other side of the door, Ron Weasley had paused on his way to the bathroom, brushing away a tear as he listened to his sister's voice.

The next day found the four exploring the city, studying the many different buildings. They stopped outside a small red brick church while they waited for the lights to change while they crossed the road. Ron took that as his chance, taking his sister's hand.

'Can I borrow Gin for a minute or two? We can catch up' he said to the others. Ginny looked seriously concerned as Harry and Hermione crossed the road and entered City Hall. Ron gestured for her to sit on the stone steps, taking a place next to her.

'I overheard you and Mione last night' he began, raising a hand as Ginny started to protest.

'Don't. I wasn't eavesdropping, not until I heard you say my name. Once I realised what you were talking about, I couldn't stop listening. I just wanted to make a list of my own' Ron mumbled, looking at his hands.

'I was the youngest boy, so even though the others loved me, I felt different to them. Always. But you were different. When you were sick, you'd ask for me. You liked the silly way I read the stories. You wanted to go for walks with me and share my broom. Whenever you got any sort of treat you'd share it with me. When you got taken into the Chamber, I almost died Gin. You're my best friend ever. You always will be.'

Ginny looked at her brother, tears making her eyes sparkle even more than normal.

'I didn't- I never knew' she whispered. He smiled and stood, taking her hand and crossing the road.

'Now you do.'

'Ginny! Let's go! Before it gets too dark!' Hermione called up the stairs of the flat.

It was the last night in Australia, and they were planning a mini picnic in the park opposite. Jean had made them some afternoon tea, which was now packed in a basket that Hermione held in her hands.

'GINNY! Let's go!' Ron bellowed, earning himself a reproachful look from Hermione and a grin from Harry.

'She's my sister, I'll talk to her any way I want' he told her.

'Can't argue with that logic' Harry laughed, as Ginny walked down the stairs.

'Well? Are we going? What are you all waiting for?' she asked, dragging her boyfriend out the door with her.

Ginny relaxed on the blanket next to Hermione, laughing as her boyfriend and brother ran off to play on the now deserted equipment.

'Boys never grow up you know'

'I know what you mean' Hermione mused.

'Hey Ginny?' she said a few minutes later 'want to go play on the swings'

'I thought you'd never ask' Ginny answered, pulling herself into standing, offering out a hand. Together they ran like giggling schoolgirls. Harry and Ron stopped what they were doing to watch the two girls swing themselves higher and higher, smiling as the giggling got higher and higher. Behind them, the sun began to set and they could hear Jean calling for them from across the park. The two girls jumped off the swings, landing in a pile on the ground, still giggling like mad.

Harry grinned before reaching down and helping up Hermione who was closest to him. They linked arms and began to walk home. Ron and Ginny grabbed hold of each other's hands and began to chase their friends. As they approached the edge of the street, none of them noticed Jean lifting her camera to capture the moment. She smiled in satisfaction at finally getting a photo of her daughter happy.

**A/N: **Wow, this chapter ended up being more Ron/Ginny centric than I could have planned. Tell me what you think.


End file.
